Winnie the Pooh
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 7: Adeline looked over at Regina's paper briefly before returning her eyes to her own. A second of realization passed over her face and she turned quickly to stare at Regina. "Mommie, Eeyore's not blue." Regina raised her eyebrows, amused.


**Title:** Winnie the Pooh  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary:** Adeline looked over at Regina's paper briefly before returning her eyes to her own. A second of realization passed over her face and she turned quickly to stare at Regina. "Mommie, Eeyore's not blue." Regina raised her eyebrows, amused.  
**Author's Note:** A prompt from Tumblr: _i know you already did several pregnant regina fics, but possibly one more? sil te plaitttttttttttt_  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

/

"Hey Alexis, my wife free?" Emma greeted the young woman behind the desk in front of Regina Mills office. Alexis held up a finger, telling the Sheriff to wait a moment while she finished the call she was on when the blonde walked in.

"I am very aware Lady Tremaine that the May-" Emma could faintly hear a sharp reprimand come from the plastic. "You're right, I'm sorry, I know the _Queen_ agreed weeks ago to meet with you today, but something came up-yes, she is sorry," the Sheriff snickered when Alexis's blue eyes crossed, "and she wanted me to inform you that tomorrow the conditions would be more to your favor." The redhead held her breath and let it out a second later. "Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

Alexis slammed the receiver back down into its cradle. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she finally smiled at Emma. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. Who was it anyway?" The blonde moved closer to Alexis, her hands in her back pockets while she listened to her wife's employee talk.

"Lady Tremaine." At Emma's blank look, she amended, "Queen Cinderella's step-Mother. She has a matter she deemed important that she wishes to discuss with the Queen, but since Addy is here-"

"Wait, what?" Alarm pinged in Emma's brain. Her daughter should be at daycare with kids her own age, not stuck, holed up in City Hall in an office with her Mom. Emma threw her gaze at the closed door that led to Regina's office as Alexis tried to backpedal.

"You didn't know." She stated. "I am so sorry Sheriff, I assumed Mayor Mills would have let you know that the daycare called her." The redhead winced at the look that crossed the blonde's features. She knew that the Mayor and the Sheriff, while very much in love, disagreed on a few things. One of them being where Adeline Mills went during the day while both her Mothers worked and her brother was at school.

The brunette had barely agreed to daycare and had only just stopped taking her daughter out early. Emma's frown was a clear indication that she thought the Mayor had fallen back into old habits.

"Why is Addy here?"

"A little cough, but the Fairies didn't want to get the other children ill." The secretary answered, noting that the blonde had yet to remove her eyes from the door off to the side. She should be worried about what the Queen would do to her for sort of instigating another argument with her wife, but she knew-or prayed-that the dark haired beauty had calmed significantly in Storybrooke.

Emma's words broke her from her thoughts. "How long had she been here?"

Alexis checked the clock on the wall at the other end of the room. "Close to three hours now."

Emma released a growl under her breath and stalked toward Regina's office. She wanted to fling the door open and demand to know why the pregnant woman had failed to inform Emma that their daughter was sick and why didn't she call Emma to come get the child, but she knew she couldn't. _Adeline could be sleeping_, the blonde rationalized, _I don't want to wake her up_.

In truth she didn't want to upset her wife. With her due date in less than a month away, Emma was more afraid that Regina was going to pop then Regina was.

Easing the door open as quietly as she could, Emma peaked around the edge of the door and her heart completely melted. Adeline sat on Regina's left side, her legs most likely tucked under her Mother's bulging belly with Regina leaning back. The little girl had one elbow on the table, propping her head up, and the other hand held a dark red crayon that colored messily.

Regina's arm was outstretched with a light blue crayon in hand, moving in much smaller circles on the white paper before her. Emma silently leaned in the doorframe, smiling when she noticed the two Mills hadn't seen her yet. When Regina had first gotten pregnant with Adeline and Emma had started to believe it was her child, she couldn't even imagine the slightly older woman good with children. Kids were messy and chaotic and had no sense of time or schedules, the way Regina liked everything.

But watching her more with Henry and seeing her handle Adeline proved her wrong. She was a natural. Sure she made mistakes here and there, but she learned and she moved on and she taught Emma, something the blonde was internally grateful for.

Adeline looked over at Regina's paper briefly before returning her eyes to her own. A second of realization passed over her face and she turned quickly to stare at Regina. "Mommie, Eeyore's not blue." Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, then what color is he, Little Witch?" Adeline took the blue from Regina's hand and dropped it to the desk. She immediately picked up the big box of crayons that sat off to the side on the desk and rummaged through it. She whipped a lavender crayon from the box with triumph.

"This color." The dark haired child opened her Mother's fingers and placed the new crayon gently on her grasp. After closing Regina's fingers around it, she went back to the picture she was coloring. "Pooh shirt is red. Like apples!" Adeline grinned at Regina and Emma found she couldn't help, but grin back, though her daughter couldn't see her.

"Just like apples." Regina said in a tone that everyone in the family recognized as praise. The pregnant woman smoothed her daughter's hair instead of a kiss as it would have been too difficult. "And what is this color to?" She quizzed, mentioning to her own crayon.

"Eeyore!" She said instantly and Regina laughed at the bright look on Adeline's face. The girl pointed to the picture after motioning to the crayon in her Mother's hand. "See? Color and see."

"Very well." Regina lowered her right hand and began to color in the lines that Emma could not see. Adeline dropped the red and stared at the box for a long time, trying to decide what color she should use for the rest of what Emma assumed was Winnie the Pooh. "What color is Pooh Bear?" Regina asked softly, stopping her own coloring to help Adeline.

"Pooh colored." Adeline replied softly, her words muffled with the mucus in her throat, fingering the tips of the worn colored wax.

"What yummy food does Pooh enjoy eating?"

Adeline sat up straighter, happiness filling her face. Emma would give her right arm and leg to see that look on her's and Henry's face for the rest of her life and she was sure, that without a doubt, Regina would as well. "Honey!"

Regina chucked and nodded. "Yes, that's right. What color is honey?"

"'llow?" Adeline asked uncertain. The blonde woman couldn't blame her for her confusion, they only had one TV in the Mills Manor and it was rarely, if ever, on. At Regina's nod, Adeline went about plucking all the yellows from the box and set them all on the table in front of her. "Which one?"

"Hmm, how about this one?" The brunette held up a neon yellow that was obviously the wrong choice for Pooh. The little girl scrunched her nose and shook her head, wiping herself in the face with her free hair.

"No, Mommie! That the sun!" Adeline giggled.

"Oh." Regina said with childishly wide eyes. "Is it suppose to be darker?"

"Yes, like this." Emma saw her pick a yellow that would probably be the perfect Winnie the Pooh color. Adeline seemed to realize this and began to color again, her right hand holding the paper down and the crayon in the left. Regina smiled and went back to hers.

Emma chose that moment to walk in further. "This is the paperwork you had to finish up today?" Regina jumped slightly, dropping the lavender crayon. She caught Emma's eye and lowered her head guiltily. Adeline made no move to leave her Mother's lap, but she motioned her blonde Mother closer. Emma uncrossed her arms and walked over until she was close enough to lean down and hug her youngest.

"How're you feeling, Princess?" Emma could see the blanket wrapped around both brunettes and understood why the little girl wouldn't want to move. She felt like that every morning.

"Good! Mommie color with me." She placed her hand in the middle of a stack to the side and crinkled the paper so she could pick it up. "Tigger! T, E, double ga, er." Adeline giggled again, clearly pleased with herself. She shoved the picture into Emma's hands.

"That's great, Addy." She looked at the picture. It was a roughly drawn sketch of the bouncing tiger and Emma had to laugh at the image of Regina drawing these cartoons for Adeline. "It's beautiful." She smiled at Regina to show her the compliment was meant for her as much as the child who drew it.

"We have one last one, Emma, if you'd like to join us." Regina gave her some paper and Emma saw Piglet on it holding a flower as big as himself out to the receiver of the artwork. Emma shook her head with a disbelieving smile on her face. Her wife had known what he exact reaction would be and drew her favorite character to get her to forget why she had been angry. Regina smirked behind Adeline's head. "What will it be, Sheriff?"

"Fine," She grabbed one of the plush chairs in the room and brought it closer to the desk, "but only because it's Piglet. We're still taking later." She swiped a pink from the box and winked at Adeline.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear."

_End_


End file.
